Timeline (Scenario: BetaverseAnewed)
2010s 2018 *'November 6th, 2018:' The 2018 US Midterm Elections - the beginning of the Great Blue Wave. The Democrats win a majority in the House (219-216) and Senate (51-49), but failed to win a majority gubernationally (18-29-1). Notable Results: **Democrat Krysten Sinema defeats Republican Kelli Ward to become US Senator from Arizona. **Democrat Gwen Graham defeats Republican Adam Putnam to become Governor of Florida, ending 20 years of Republican rules. **Democrat Gavin Newsom defeats Republican Travis Allen to become Governor of California. **Incumbent Democrat Bill Nelson defeats former Governor of Florida Rick Scott to be re-elected for a fourth term as US Senator from Florida. **Incumbent Democrat Andrew Cuomo defeats Republican to gain a third, last term as Governor of New York **Republican Allan Fung defeats incumbent Democrat Gina Raimondo to become Governor of Rhode Island 2019 *'January 4th, 2019': Eli is released to theaters. *'January 8th, 2019': Senator Bernie Sanders announces a run for President. President Donald Trump tweets, "The Dumbocrats are reusing Crazy Bernie again! Sad. Can they get anyone original?" *'January 11th, 2019': Ad Astra, A Dog's Way Home, What Men Want are released to theaters. *'January 18th, 2019': Glass is released to theaters. *'January 22nd, 2019:' Senator Kirsten Gillibrand announces she is running for President. This is met with support from prominent women figures such as Hillary Clinton. *'January 25th, 2019: '''Miss Bala is released to theaters. *'February 1st, 2019:' John McCain succumbs to his glioblastoma at age 82. Former opponent and president Barack Obama tweets his condolences. *'February 4th, 2019:' John McCain's funeral is held. Numerous Arizona officials, such as Krysten Sinema, attend. Former Vice President, and friend of McCain, Biden also attends. *'February 8th, 2019: The Lego Movie Sequel and Silver & Black are released to theaters. *'February 14th, 2019: '''The Kid Who Would Be King and Isn't It Romantic are released to theaters. *'February 15th, 2019: Instant Family is released to theaters. *'February 22nd, 2019: '''X-Men: Dark Phoenix and The Rhythm Section are released to theaters. *'February 24th, 2019: The 91st Academy Awards take place. Jimmy Kimmel hosts it for a third consecutive time. *'''February 28th, 2019: Arizona Governor Doug Dacey announces he has picked former state senator Kelli Ward to replace Senator McCain. *'March 1st, 2019: '''How to Train Your Dragon 3 and The Force are released to theaters. *'March 8th, 2019:' Captain Marvel is released to theaters. *'March 10th, 2019:' The Mario Day Nintendo Direct - Nintendo reveals Super Mario 3D World DX, a new Mario Party, and Pikmin 4 for the Switch. *'March 15th, 2019:' Amusement Park is released to theaters. *'March 21st, 2019: Elizabeth Warren announces she’s running for President. *'March 29th, 2019: '''Dumbo is released to theaters. *'April 2nd, 2019: NASA launches the James Webb Space Telescope. *'April 5th, 2019: '''Shazam! is released to theaters. *'April 15th, 2019: Nintendo releases Mario Party 11 for the Nintendo Switch. *'''April 19th, 2019: Penguins, Fast and Furious 9, and Pet Sematary are released to theaters. *'April 24th, 2019:' Spies in Disguise is released to theaters. *'April 30th, 2019:' Emperor Akihito of Japan abdicates. Crown Prince Naruhito becomes Emperor of Japan. *'May 3rd, 2019:' Avengers: Infinity War Pt. 2 is released to theaters. The movie wraps up the Thanos arc as well as introducing the X-Men into the MCU in the final scene. *'May 9th, 2019: '''Nintendo releases Pikmin 4 for the Nintendo Switch. *'May 10th, 2019: Detective Pikachu is released to theaters. *'''May 17th, 2019: (Name of MiB spinoff) is released to theaters. *'May 24th, 2019:' Aladdin and The Minecraft Movie are released to theaters. *'June 7th, 2019:' Charlie's Angels is released to theaters. *'June 11th, 2019:' E3 2019 begins. *'June 13th, 2019:' Cory Booker announces he's running for President with a campaign slogan of "Booked on Booker". *'June 14th, 2019:' Son of Shaft is released to theaters. *'June 21st, 2019: '''Toy Story 4 is released to theaters. *'June 28th, 2019: Transformers 6 is released to theaters. *'July 3rd, 2019: '''The Secret Life of Pets 2 is released to theaters. *'July 5th, 2019: 'Spider-Man: is released to theaters. *'July 9th, 2019: Disney's streaming service, Disbrary (pronounced daiz-brary), is launched. *'July 12th, 2019: '''Top Gun: Maverick is released to theaters. *'July 15th, 2019:' Fox News and News Corp announce a merger. *'July 17th, 2019: The Legend of Zelda: Island of Dreams is released for the Nintendo Switch, it is a requel of Link’s Awakening. *'''July 19th, 2019: The Lion King is released to theaters. *'July 21st, 2019: '''The Atari VCS reaches 1 million in sales. *'July 26th, 2019:' Terminator is released to theaters. *'August 2nd, 2019:' Dora the Explorer is released to theaters. *'August 8th, 2019: Hawaiian Representative Tulsi Gabbard announces she is running for president, 2019. *'August 9th, 2019: '''The New Mutants and Once Upon a Time in Hollywood are released to theaters. *'August 14th, 2019: CBS and Viacom announce plans to merge back together. *'August 17th, 2019: '''Kamala Harris announces she is running for President. *'August 28th, 2019:' Artemis Fowl is released to theaters. *'September 6th, 2019:' It: Chapter Two is released to theaters. *'September 18th, 2019:' The Croods 2 is released to theaters. *'September 20th, 2019:' The Kitchen and the Angry Birds Movie 2 are released to theaters. *'September 27th, 2019:' Everest is released to theaters. *'October 4th, 2019:' The Rocketeers and Gemini Man are released to theaters. *'October 11th, 2019: Are You Afraid of the Dark?, The Crow, and The Goldfinch are released to theaters. *'November 1st, 2019: '''Wonder Woman 2 is released to theaters. *'November 5th, 2019: The 2019 US Elections, incumbent Senator Republican Kelli Ward defeats Democrat in the Arizona special election. *'November 8th, 2019: '''Peter Pan is released to theaters *'November 15th, 2019: Sonic the Hedgehog and Margie Claus are released to theaters. *'''November 17th, 2019: Death on the Nile is released to theaters. *'November 27th, 2019: '''Frozen 2 is released to theaters. *'December 15th, 2019:' The flight of EM-1, the first of NASA's SLS program. *'December 18th, 2019: Master of the Universe is released to theaters. *'''December 20th, 2019: Wicked and Star Wars: Episode IX are released to theaters. *'December 25th, 2019: '''The Call of the Wild is released to theaters. 2020s 2020 *'January 5th, 2020:' Disney completes the integration of 21st Century Fox's assets into theirs. *'January 28th, 2020:' Nimona is released to theaters. *'February 7th, 2020:' The Loud House is released to theaters. *'February 9th, 2020: Sony Animation's , by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller, is is released to theaters. *'February 14th, 2020: '''Jungle Cruise is released to theaters. *'February 25th, 2020: Deadpool 3 is released to theaters. *'March 6th, 2020: '''Pixar's , by Mark Andrews, is released to theaters. *'March 18th, 2020: G.I. Joe: is released to theaters. *'March 27th, 2020: '''Mulan is released to theaters. *'April 3rd, 2020: 'Cyborg is released to theaters. *'April 17th, 2020: 'Trolls 2 is released to theaters. *'May 1st, 2020: ' **The 2020 Libertarian Nation Convention (LNC) begins, it’s held in Alberqueque, New Mexico. **(MCU film) is released to theaters. *'May 4th, 2020: 'The 2020 LNC ends, the Presidential nominee is Bill Weld, the Vice President nominee is . *'May 7th, 2020: 'Nintendo discontinues the 3DS, which sold 77.3 million units total over its lifetime. *'May 8th, 2020: 'Barbie is released to theaters. *'May 15th, 2020: Scooby is released to theaters. *'May 21st, 2020: '''Fett: A Star Wars Story is released to theaters. *'May 22nd, 2020:' Godzilla vs. Kong is released to theaters. *'May 29th, 2020: Maleficient 2 is released to theaters. *'June 6th, 2020: '''The Studio Ghibli theme park opens in the Aichi Prefecture. *'June 9th, 2020: **E3 2020 begins. **2020 French Open Men's and Women's Finals ***(#5) Alexander Zverev defeats (#7) Dominic Thiem, 5-7, 6-4, 3-6, 7-6, 6-4 to become ATP #4. ***(#4) Victoria Azarenka defeats (#2) Jelena Ostapenko, 7-5, 4-6, 6-3 to become WTA #3 *'June 16th, 2020: '''The remerger of CBS and Viacom is completed, to form Viacom Corporation. *'June 19th, 2020: Pixar's , by Dan Scranlon, and Green Lantern Corps are released to theaters. *'''June 29th, 2020: Nikki Haley becomes Secretary of State, replacing Mike Pompeo. *'July 3rd, 2020:' Minions 2 is released to theaters. *'July 10th, 2020:' Indiana Jones 5 is released to theaters. *'July 15th, 2020:' Ever Oasis 2 is released for the Nintendo Switch. *'July 17th, 2020:' **Bob's Burgers is released to theaters. **Chipotle readds chorizo, albeit healthier, to its menu. *'July 23rd, 2020: '''The 2020 RNC begins, it takes place in Las Vegas, Nevada. *'July 24th, 2020: The 2020 Summer Olympics begins in Tokyo, Japan. It marks the first Olympics with karate, surfing, skateboarding, and sport climbing. It also marks the readdition of baseball to the Olympics. *'''July 25th, 2020: **Super Nintendo World opens in Universal Studio Japan in Osaka, Japan. Shigeru Miyamoto and Tatsumi Kimishima attend the grand opening. **Trump announces he’s replacing Mike Pence with Nikki Haley. *'July 26th, 2020: '''The 2020 RNC ends, resulting in Trump once again securing the nomination. *'July 30th, 2020: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 is released to theaters. *'July 31st, 2020: '''The SpongeBob Movie 3 is released to theaters. Plan B's adaptation of the book Illuminae (part of the Illuminae Files series by Amie Kaufman also is released to theaters. (Being distributed by Warner Bros. Entertainment) It stars as Kady Grant and Elijah Jansen as Ezra Mason. *'August 9th, 2020: ' **The 2020 Summer Olympics end. Notable results: ***Roger Federer defeats to win a gold medal for Men's Singles Tennis. **P!NK released her 8th album. One of the most notable songs is "Orange Turd". *'August 10th, 2020: Two days after his 39th birthday, Tennis Player Roger Federer announces his retirement. *'August 14th, 2020: '''The 2020 DNC begins, taking place in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. *'August 15th, 2020: HBO and Sesame Workshop renew the 5-year deal regarding Sesame Street, for another 5 years. *'''August 16th, 2020: Warren announces that she’s chosen Kamala Harris as her vice president. *'August 17th, 2020:' The 2020 DNC ends, resulting in Elizabeth Warren defeating and winning the Democratic nomination. *'August 21st, 2020:' Doctor Strange 2 is released to theaters. *'August 31st, 2020:' The beginning of the 2020 US Tennis Open. *'September 4th, 2020: '''The 2020 Green National Convention (GNC) begins, it’s held in San Fransisco, California. *'September 7th, 2020: The 2020 GNC ends, Jill Stein is the party’s presidential nominee. Aaron Dixon is its vice presidential nominee. *'''September 13th, 2020: The end of the 2020 US Tennis Open. **(#1) Serena Williams defeats (#3) Naomi Osaka; 6-4, 5-7, 6-3 - making it her 8th win at the tournament. *'September 18th, 2020: '''The Croods 2 is released to theaters. *'September 25th, 2020:' Harold and the Purple Crayon is released to theaters. *'October 9th, 2020: Cruella is released to theaters. *'October 17th, 2020: '''Super Mario Odyssey 2 is released for the Nintendo Switch. *'October 31st, 2020: The hashtag “Dump the Trump” becomes one of the most popular hashtags across social media. *'November 3rd, 2020: ' **The 2020 US Presidential Election - the Democratic ticket of Elizabeth Warren and Kamala Harris, defeats the incumbent Republican ticket of Donald Trump and Mike Pence **2020 US Elections. Notable Results: ***Democrat Jason Kander defeats incumbent Republican Eric Greitens to become Governor of Missouri. *'November 6th, 2020:' Ron's Gone Wrong and Vivo are released to theaters. *'November 14th, 2020: '''Sony releases the PlayStation 5. *'November 20th, 2020:' The third Fantastic Beasts film is released to theaters. *'November 25th, 2020: Disney Animation’s is released to theaters. *'December 12th, 2020: '''Avatar 2 is released to theaters. *'December 23rd, 2020: Disenchanted is released to theaters. *'December 25th, 2020: '''Sing 2 is released to theaters. 2021 *'January 20th, 2021:' Elizabeth Warren is inaugurated and becomes the 46th US President and its first women President. Kamala Harris becomes the first Women Vice President. *'January 24th, 2021:' President Elizabeth Warren nominates Caroline Kennedy for Secretary of State. *'February 5th, 2021: Zootopia 2 is released to theaters. *'''February 12th, 2021: Labryinth is released to theaters. *'February 21st, 2021: '''Black Widow is released to theaters. *'March 5th, 2021:' Foster is released to theaters. *'March 13th, 2021:' The Second Jungle Book is released to theaters. *'March 18th, 2021: Marvel reacquires the Hulk IP from Universal. *'''March 19th, 2021: Luck is released to theaters. *'March 26th, 2021:' The Boss Baby 2 is released to theaters. *'April 2nd, 2021:' Fast and Furious 10 is released to theaters. *'May 7th, 2021': Pirates of the Caribbean 6 is released to theaters. *'June 11th, 2021: '''The third Jurassic World movie is released to theaters. *'June 18th, 2021': Pixar's , by Pete Docter, is released to theaters. *'July 2nd, 2021:' (Insert Illumination film) is released to theaters. *'July 5th, 2021': Former President George H.W. Bush dies at age 97. *'July 6th, 2021:' Impossible Foods releases their Impossible Burger patty to major grocery outlets. *'July 8th, 2021': The funeral for George H.W. Bush is held. Notable attendees include of President , former presidents George W. Bush, Barack Obama, and Donald Trump, his vice president Dan Quayle, and former vice presidents Mike Pence and Dick Cheney. *'July 13th, 2021: Giant-Man is released to theaters. ' *'July 18th, 2021:' Studio Ghibli's 21st movie, How Do You Live?, is released to Japanese theaters. *'July 23rd, 2021:' Dungeons and Dragons is released to theaters. *'July 29th, 2021:' The Little Mermaid is released to theaters. *'September 15th, 2021': Tennis Players, and Sisters, Serena and Venus Williams announce their retirement. *'September 17th, 2021:' Spooky Jack is released to theaters. *'September 21st, 2021: Black Panther 2 is released to theaters. *'''October 3rd, 2021: The first issue of the Fairy Tail sequel manga series is released. *'October 8th, 2021:' The Merlin Saga is released to theaters. *'October 21st, 2021:' Luigi's Mansion 3 is released for the Nintendo Switch. *'November 3rd, 2021:' Nintendo releases the Legend of Zelda: , which uses the BotW engine, on the Nintendo Switch. *'November 15th, 2021: '''Microsoft releases the Xbox . *'November 21st, 2021: Watch Dogs is released to theaters. *'November 24th, 2021: '''Disney Animation’s is released to theaters. *'December 15th, 2021: Avatar 3 is released to theaters. *'December 22nd, 2021: '(Insert Animated Warner Bros. Movie) is released to theaters. *'December 23rd, 2021:' Pinocchio is released to theaters. 2022 *'January 3rd, 2022:' Stan Lee, creator of numerous Marvel IPs like Spider-Man, dies at age 99. *'February 4th, 2022: '''The 2022 Winter Olympics begin in Beijing, China, which becomes the first city to host both Olympics. *'March 18th, 2022:' Pixar's , by Brian Fee, is released to theaters. *'April 7th, 2022: Captain Marvel 2 is released to theaters. *'''April 19th, 2022: ESA launches JUICE. *'May 5th, 2022:' NASA launches EM-2, setting up the base for the Deep Space Gateway (the first Lunar Space Station). *'May 25th, 2022:' Old Ben: A Star Wars Story is released to theaters. Ewan MacGregor returns to play the titular character. *'May 27th, 2022: '''Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers is released to theaters. *'June 1st, 2022:' Radiation is detected from the Great Salt Desert, Iran. *'June 9th, 2022: The US Government reports Iran has tested its first nuke. *'June 17th, 2022: ' (Insert Pixar sequel) is released to theaters. *'July 1st, 2022: '(Insert Illumination film) is released to theaters. *'''July 8th, 2022: **Myanmar is expelled from ASEAN. **Nottingham & Hood is released to theaters. *'July 26th, 2022:' Medusa is released to theaters. *'August 1st, 2022:' The sequel to Illuminae, Gemina, is released to theaters. and Elijah Jansen return to play their respective roles, while and Alexis Smith play Nik Malikov and Hanna Donnelly respectively. *'August 8th, 2022: '''Five Nights at Freddy’s is released to theaters. *'August 15th, 2022: The first Curry Lane opens in San Fransisco, they specialize in many different types of curries and soon becomes the most popular Indian restaurant chain in America. *'''August 23rd, 2022: The Fantastic Four are released to theaters. *'September 19th, 2022: '''Mass Effect is released to theaters. *'October 7th, 2022: Tink is released to theaters. *'''October 15th, 2022: ESA launches AIDA. *'November 4th, 2022:' **Former President Jimmy Carter dies at age 98. **Oliver Twist-ed is released to theaters. *'November 6th, 2022: '''The funeral for former president Jimmy Carter is held. Notable attendees include of former Presidents Bill Clinton, George W. Bush, Barack Obama, and Donald Trump, his vice president Walter Mondale, and former Vice Presidents Al Gore and Joe Biden. *'November 8th, 2022: The 2022 US Midterm Elections. Notable Results: **Democrat Jason Carter, grandson on Jimmy Carter, defeats incumbent Republican Casey Cagle to become Governor of Georgia. *'''November 16th, 2022: The fourth Fantastic Beasts movie is released to theaters. *'November 21st, 2022:' The 2022 FIFA World Cup begins in Qatar. *'November 23rd, 2022: '''Gigantic is released to theaters. *'November 25th, 2022: Overlord is released to theaters. *'December 16th, 2022: '''Sword in the Stone is released to theaters. *'December 20th, 2022: '(Insert Illumination Film) is released to theaters. 2023 *'January 23rd, 2023: Paninis and Paninos, a restaurant chain specializing in paninis, is founded in Yonkers, New York. They are the only panini-making major chain to date. *'February 17th, 2023:' Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is released to theaters. *'March 31st, 2023:' Bigelow launches B330-1 and B330-2 into space, they are the first ever space hotels. *'April 6th, 2023:' Sony Pictures Animation's Ghostbusters is released to theaters. *'April 28th, 2023:' **The super sewer of London, which upgrades Victorian infrastructure, is completed. **Tennis Player Andy Murray announces his retirement at an age of 36. *'May 6th, 2023:' James Earl Jones dies at an age of 92. *'June 6th, 2023:' Chipotle begins to add shrimp to its menu. *'June 18th, 2023: '''The anime adaptation of the Fairy Tail sequel series airs its first episode. *'June 27th, 2023:' China announces plans to put money into restoring the Aral Sea, as part of their One Belt, One Road, "New Silk Road" initative. *'June 30th, 2023:' (Insert Illumination Film) is released to theaters. *'July 11th, 2023: Tennis Player Rafael Nadal announces his retirement at an age of 37. *'July 17th, 2023: '''F-Zero NX is released for the Nintendo Switch. *'July 23rd, 2023: 'Raul Castro dies at an age of 91. *'July 28th, 2023: Spider-Man: is released to theaters. *'August 4th, 2023: '''The government of Myanmar collapses, the Kachin, Kayah, Kayin, Shan, and Rakhine sates declare independence. Thailand occupies the region of Tanintharyi. *'August 25th, 2023: NASA launches the Europa Clipper probe. *'September 18th, 2023: '''China establishes a puppet state in the rest of former Myanmar. *'October 1st, 2023: 'Former Vice President Dick Cheney dies at age 82 from heart problems. *'October 6th, 2023: 'The Compact of Free Association between the US, and Micronesia, and the Marshall Islands is renewed. *'November 5th, 2023: 'Rabbids is released to theaters. *'November 18th, 2023: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword HD is released on the Nintendo Switch. *'November 19th, 2023:' President Erdogan removes Turkey from EU candidacy. *'November 21st, 2023: '''The first female sperm is created. *'November 27th, 2023: The Syrian Civil War is declared over. 2024 *'''January 2nd, 2024: Queen Elizabeth the II dies at an age of 98. *'March 5th, 2024: '''Black Panther 3 is released to theaters. *'April 8th, 2024: The English dub of the Fairy Tail sequel series airs its first episode. The original dub actors return, as like its predecessor is dubbed by Funimation. *'''May 3rd, 2024: John Williams dies at age 92. *'June 9th, 2024:' Kachin, Kayah, Shan, and Kayin obtain ASEAN Observer status. *'June 15th, 2024: '''World population reaches 8 billion people. *'July 4th, 2024: NASA launches the Dragonfly probe to Triton. *'''July 11th, 2024: Tennis Player Juan Martin Del Potro retires at an age of 34. *'July 26th, 2024: '''X-Men is released to theaters. *'August 2nd, 2024:' The 2024 Summer Olympics begin in Paris, France. *'August 9th, 2024:' The ITS Disaster - Space X launches the first (and only) manned ITS ship to Mars, 1 minute and 31 seconds after launch - a malfunction causes the ship to explode, killing all 12 people on board. *'August 11th, 2024: The families of the people who died sue SpaceX. *'''August 16th, 2024: Obsidio is released, marking the end of the Illuminae trilogy. Previous actors return, and actors and play Rhys Lindstrom and Asha Grant respectively. *'August 23rd, 2024: '''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Fate is released on the Nintendo Switch. It is a requel of the Oracle series. *'September 7th, 2024: Uncharted is released to theaters. *'''November 2nd, 2024: Former Vice President Walter Mondale dies at age 96. *'November 5th, 2024:' **2024 US Presidential Election: Incumbent Democratic ticket of Elizabeth Warren and Kamala Harris is re-elected, defeating the Republican ticket of and , with 54% of the vote. **2024 US Elections. Notable results: ***31-year old Republican Michael Bloom defeats incumbent 69-year old Democrat Joe Donnelly to become US Senator from Indiana. *'November 21st, 2024: '''The fifth Fantastic Beasts movie is released to theaters. *'December 20th, 2024: Avatar 4 is released to theaters. 2025 *'January 1st, 2025: '''NextGen, a new GPS system, becomes fully functional. *'February 9th, 2025: 'Wingin' It is founded in Nevada, the same day as Super Bowl 60. They specialize in many types of wings and dips but are known for their fried celery. They soon spread across the West Coast, replacing many WingStops along the way. *'February 26th, 2025: The Giant Magellan Telescope is completed. *'April 8th, 2025: '''Prince Charles is coronated as George the VII and becomes King of the United Kingdom. *'April 19th, 2025: Captain Marvel 3 is released to theaters. *'''May 6th, 2025: Protesters begin to march outside of SpaceX headquarters in California. *'June 17th, 2025:' After two years of delays, Kanal Istanbul is completed. *'July 20th, 2025:' America returns to the moon with the landing of SLS EM-5. *'July 26th, 2025:' Nintendo releases the Switch 2 - the second console in the highly successful Switch lines, being fully compatible to its predecessor. It sells over 3 million units in its first day. *'August 9th, 2025:' HBO and Sesame Street workshop renews the Sesame Street deal for another 5 years. *'August 21st, 2025:' Fantastic Four 2 is released to theaters. *'November 13th, 2025: '''Avengers: Secret Invasion is released to theaters. *'December 19th, 2025: Avatar 5 is released to theaters. 2026 *'January 25th, 2026: '''Jacques Pepin dies at age 91. *'February 19th, 2026: The 2026 Winter Olympics begin in Sapporo, Japan, marking the first time East Asia hosts three Olympics in a row. *'April 14th, 2026: '''Incredibles 3 is released to theaters. *'May 24th, 2026: The Neo Muppet Show premieres its first episode. *'''June 11th, 2026: Pete's Gyros is founded in Maryland. They specialize in many types of Greek food but primarily gyros. Slowly but surely, they spread up and down the East Coast. By 2029, their most northern restaurant is in NYC, the most southern is in Richmond. They dominate Greek food chains - seeing little to not competition. *'June 18th, 2026: '''Hawkeye is released to theaters. *'June 26th, 2026:' ISRO launches its first human into space. *'July 4th, 2026: Puerto Rico is admitted into the US as its 51st state. *'July 15th, 2026: ' **ESA launches PLATO. **Closure and archival of Wikia. Many communities migrate to other sites. *'July 25th, 2026: '''Roger Federer is inducted into the International Tennis Hall of Fame. *'August 8th, 2026: 'Citizens of a small town in the Arabian Desert report hearing an explosion and seeing a flash of light. *'August 13th, 2026: '2026 FIFA World Cup begins in North America. *'August 17th, 2026: 'The Age of Four, a tennis documentary around the Big Four tennis players (Nadal, Federer, Djokovic, and Murray), airs on the Tennis Channel. *'August 28th, 2026: 'The Saudi Arabian government announces it has tested its first nuclear device, in response to Iran. *'September 7th, 2026: The Incredible Hulk 2 is released to theaters, introducing She-Hulk and the Red Hulk to the MCU, it is regarded as much better than the original. *'October 1st, 2026:' Samsung announces that it has bought SEGA - separating the company from Sammy. Samsung is rumored to release a new Sega console as a result. *'November 3rd, 2026: '''The 2026 US Midterm Elections. **Republican defeats Democrat to become Governor of Florida. *'November 5th, 2026: Rocosmos launches the Venera-D Probe. *'''December 19th, 2026: Sony releases the PlayStation 6 home console. 2027 *'March 3rd, 2027: '''Switching Things Up, a documentary about the making of the Switch and its affect, is released. *'April 21st, 2027: Phase 1 of Britain’s HS2 rail is completed, connecting London to Birmingham. *'June 15th, 2027: '''The closure of the NetNobody channel and the start of Adam Dahlberg’s reclusion into privacy. *'June 28th, 2027: 'Microsoft announces that they are exiting the console market. *'July 3rd, 2027: Microsoft discontinues the Xbox . *'July 6th, 2027: '''Donald Trump dies at age 81 from a heart attack. *'July 24th, 2027: Serena and Venus Williams are inducted into the Tennis Hall of Fame. *'''August 2nd, 2027: Morgan Freeman dies at age 90. *'August 15th, 2027: '''Nintendo acquires Rare through the Sea of Thieves IP stays with Microsoft Studios. *'August 22nd, 2027:' The SpaceX v. the Families of the Deceased suit is resolved, with the latter winning. SpaceX is forced to pay a fine equal to the cost of ITS to those suing. Dissuading SpaceX from Mars colonization ventures. *'August 28th, 2027:' NASA launches the Enceladus Atmosphere and Surface Explorer (EASE) probe, to Enceladus. *'August 31st, 2027:' Finding Coral, the third and last film in the Finding Nemo trilogy, is released to theaters. The plot follows rumors leading Marlin to believe Coral is still alive, leaving Nemo with Dory - he goes out to look for her. When he has been gone for too long, Dory goes after Marlin. Feeling left aside, she fights with him. The movie ends with Marlin finding Coral to still be dead but has reconciled with Dory and the two realize they love each other. The movie is critically acclaimed and helps many with grief. *'September 9th, 2027: Mojang is spun off into its own independent company again. *'September 21st, 2027: '''Bungie buys 343 Industries and reacquires the Halo IP from Microsoft Studios. *'October 1st, 2027: Microsoft Studios is spun off from Microsoft. 2028 *'January 9th, 2028: '''One of the first NeoTech singers, , is born. *'February 14th, 2028:' ESA launches the ATHENA space telescope. *'March 19th, 2028:' The first male egg is created. *'April 4th, 2028: The Square Kilometre Array is completed, after three years of delays. *'''May 11th, 2028: The 2028 LNC begins, it is held in Palm Springs, California. *'May 14th, 2028: '''The 2028 LNC ends, the Presidential nominee is and the Vice Presidential nominee is . *'May 15th, 2028:' Popular fast food sandwich chain, Sandwich’d, is founded in Minneapolis. *'June 2nd, 2028:' X-Men 2 is released to theaters. *'June 16th, 2028:' On the 50th anniversary of the original, Warner Bros. releases a remake of Grease to theaters. The film features rising actor Cameron Kasky as Danny Zuko. *'June 22nd, 2028: At 11:44 pm, the Great Bengal Quake occurs. It cause $ billion USD n damage and over 22,000 deaths. *'July 15th, 2028: '''Toy Story 5 is released to theaters. *'July 21st, 2028: 'The 2028 Summer Olympics begin in Los Angeles, California. *'July 29th, 2028: ' **Novak Djokovic, Andy Murray, and Rafael Nadal are inducted into the Tennis Hall of Fame. **Twitter is shutdown, after 22 years of service. *'August 3rd, 2028: ' **Sega (Samsung) announces the Sega Renaissance, which will go head to head with the NS2 and the PS6. Old, forgotten franchises will see new light. The console is set to launch with a new Sonic game, and as a result the Sonic & Mario at the Olympic games series officially ends. **Microsoft Studios is renamed to . *'August 15th, 2028: 'Future Foundation is released to theaters. *'September 3rd, 2028: 'The Fehmarn Belt Fixed Link is completed between Denmark and Germany. *'November 5th, 2028: 'NASA launches the Europa Lander, a complimentary mission to the Europa Clipper. *'November 7th, 2028: **2028 US Presidential Election. The ticket of former Vice President Democrat Kamala Harris and defeats Republicans and . *'November 26th, 2028:' 2028 ATP World Tour ends. Notable Results: **25-year old Jaz “Jazz” Agassi ends the year as world #6. *'November 27th, 2028:' On the 30th anniversary of the Dreamcast’s launch (SEGA’s last console), Samsung releases the Sega Renaissance. 2029 *'January 20th, 2029: '''Kamala Harris is inaugurated, becoming the 47th US President. *'July 28th, 2029:' Juan Martin Del Potro is inducted into Tennis Hall of Fame. *'November 27th, 2029:' Planet Hulk is released to theaters. *'December 18th, 2029: The Black Hole is released to theaters. *'''December 29th, 2029: Russia becomes the 2nd country to land men on the moon with Luna-Glob 30. They become the first to build a lunar base with the beginning of the construction of Lunabaza. 2030s 2030 *'November , 2030: '''The 2030 US Midterm Elections. Notable results: **Democrat Chelsea Clinton defeats Republican to become Governor of New York. **Democrat Joe Kennedy the III defeats Republican to become US Senator from Massachusetts. *'November 15th, 2030: NiGHTs’ Inferno is released for the SEGA Renaissance. *'''November 23rd, 2030: Disney Animation’s adaptation of the Billy Goats Gruff, Gruff, is released to theaters. *'November 28th, 2030: '''The US begins construction of its first lunar base, Apollo, nearby where Apollo 11 landed. *'December 3rd, 2030:' Disney signs a deal with Sesame Workshop, gaining exclusivity to Sesame Street on Disney channels, ending the 15 years of Sesame Street on HBO. 2031 *'June 9th, 2031: SpaceX preforms the first asteroid mining operation. *'July 31st, 2031: '''Chirps, a Twitter successor, is launched. “Chirping” begins to replace “Tweeting” in the urban dictionary. *'December 5th, 2031: 'Former Vice President Biden dies at an age of 89. *'December 16th, 2031: 'American astronauts aboard EM-10 become the first people to orbit Mars. *'December 23rd, 2031: With the landing of JAXA’s Tuskiyomi II spacecraft, Japan becomes the 3rd country to land men on the moon. 2032 *'January 21st, 2032: '''Construction of Lunabaza is finished. *'March 23rd, 2032: Cuba is classified as a multi-party democracy by the UN. *'''April 28th, 2032: Patrick Stewart dies at an age of 91. *'July 6th, 2032:' Former President Elizabeth Warren dies at age 83, from a heart attack. *'August 15th, 2032: '''Death of Harrison Ford at age 90. *'September 7th, 2032: Britain’s HS1 and HS2 routes are connected via London. *'November 2nd, 2032: ' **2032 US Presidential Election - the Republican ticket of and defeat the incumbent Democratic ticket of Kamala Harris and . *'November 16th, 2032: '''World War Hulk is released to theaters. 2033 *'March 5th, 2033: 'At 5:33am, the Great Hayward Earthquake occurs. Causing $18 billion USD in damage and 351 deaths as well as thousands of injuries. It was marked 6.5 Richter scale (being caused by a Northern Hayward fault slip). The earthquake caused the eastern half of the Bay Bridge to collapse and damage (though not destruction) to other major infrastructure of the Bay Area. *'August 1st, 2033: NASA launches the Herschel probe to Uranus. *'August 23rd, 2033:' Bitcoin Burst, death of cryptocurrency for a significant time. *'November 3rd, 2033: '''American astronauts (both men and women) become the first to land on Mars with EM-11. *'November 21st, 2033: China becomes the first country to land a woman on the moon. *'December 6th, 2033: '''George Lucas dies at the age of 89. *'December 18th, 2033: Construction of the Apollo base is finished. 2034 *'February 17th, 2034:' ESA launches LISA. *'March 1st, 2034:' Britain’s HS2 rail is completed with its second phase - connecting Birmingham to Manchester and Leeds. *'June 24th, 2034: '''The SunPlaysGames Youtube Channel is created by Adam Dahlberg, the son of Adam “SkyDoesMinecraft” Dahlberg. The channel become very popular, and Adam often appears to play games with Mason - boosting the channel further. *'July 6th, 2034: Actor Frank Oz dies at an age of 90. *'''July 14th, 2034: Microsoft files for Chapter 11 bankruptcy. *'July 22nd, 2034:' The US begins construction of its second Lunar base, Armstrong. *'August 2nd, 2034: '''Former Senator Bernie Sanders dies at an age of 92. *'August 29th, 2034: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory is released to theaters. *'''September 26th, 2034: Reports from NASA’s Europa Lander mission come back with reports of primitive, microscopic life being found on Europa. *'November 5th, 2034:' 2034 WTA Tour ends. Notable Results: **25-year old Myla Rose “Rosy” Federer finishes at world #3. *'November , 2034: '''The 2034 US Midterm Elections. **Republican defeats Democrat to become Governor of Florida. *'December 17th, 2034: Japan begins construction of its first lunar base, Tuskiyomi. 2035 *'''April 5th, 2035: The US establishes the first Martian Space Station, Ares I. *'June 2nd, 2035: '''The 2035, overall 11th, FIFA Women’s World Cup begins. *'June 6th, 2035: ESA lands its first people on the moon; the first French, German, and Italian astronauts walk on the moon. *'''July 1st, 2035: The 2035 FIFA Women’s World Cup ends. The English team takes first place, its first FIFA Women’s World Cup win, defeating the team. Sophia Murray, daughter of Andy Murray, ends up being top scorer and best player. *'September 3rd, 2035: '''Anthony Daniels dies at the age of 89. *'September 5th, 2035: Reconstruction of the Bay Bridge is completed. 2036 *'April 1st, 2036: '''The UKSA lands the first British people on the moon. *'May 5th, 2036: Preparamos, the Mexican equivalent of the Benihana chain, is founded. *'July 7th, 2036: '''The ESA lands the first Spanish, Portuguese, and Polish people on the moon. *'July 8th, 2036:' A remake of 2001: A Space Odyssey, A Space Odyssey, is released to theaters. *'August 15th, 2036: NASA’s Dragonfly mission finds primitive, microscopic life on Titan, using azotosome cell membranes as theorized. *'September 9th, 2036: '''Former President Bill Clinton dies at the age of 90. *'October 11th, 2036: 'The US begins construction of its third lunar base, Shepard. *'November 30th, 2036: 2036 ATP World Tour ends. Notable results: **22-year old Lenart “Lenny” Federer ends the year as World #7. 2037 *'February 10th, 2037: '''Hayao Miyazaki dies at an age of 96. *'March 5th, 2037: NASA and ESA launches the Galle-Verrier space probe to Neptune and Triton. *'April 11th, 2037: '''The last WWII veteran dies at an age of 110. *'July 3rd, 2037: 'Original Chewbacca actor Peter Mayhew dies at an age of 93. *'July 18th, 2037: Construction of the Armstrong base is completed. *'July 20th, 2037: '''Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator is released to theaters. *'October 18th, 2037:' The US begins construction of the first Martian base, Spirit (after the famed Martian rover). *'September 19th, 2037: On the beginning of 2037 Oktoberfest, German fast food chain Frank’s Weiners is founded in Pennsylvania. It specializes in various sausages such as Bratwursts and has a soda machine variant that dispenses various beers and carbonated mineral waters in the place of soda. *'November 4th, 2037: '''Death of King George the VII at an age of 88. *'November 9th, 2037: 'The space tourist division of SpaceX is established. *'November 21st, 2037: 'Construction of the Tuskiyomi base is finished. 2038 *'January 16th, 2038: 'Phase 1 of Britain’s HS3 rail is completed, connecting many major cities in northern England together, such cities being Liverpool, Manchester, Leeds, York, and Newcastle. The rail is connected to the previously built HS2 rail. *'February 8th, 2038: 'China becomes the second to land people on Mars. *, 2038: The beginning of the 2038 Winter Olympics in . *, 2038: The end of the 2038 Winter Olympics. Notable results: **Swiss Leo Federer wins a Silver in men’s spring cross-country skiing. *'June 10th, 2038: **P!NK releases her th album. **The Dutch construction company, DamIt!, is founded in Rotterdam, Netherlands, *'June 11th, 2038:' A referendum on whether the European Union should consolidate goes unpassed: 46% Yes, 53% No, 1% Undecided. *'July 6th, 2038: '''The first fully function uterus is made from stem cells, it is one of the last organs that haven't been made from stem cells yet. *'July 19th, 2038: Coronation of King William the V. *'September 7th, 2038: '''The US establishes the first Solar Space Station, Hestia I. *'September 8th, 2038: 'Death of former Senator Hillary Clinton at an age of 90. *'November 2nd, 2038: 'The 2038 US Midterm Elections, notable results: **Democratic Emma Gonzalez defeats incumbent Republican to become Governor of Florida. *'November 6th, 2038: Canada lands its first person on the moon (in co-operation with NASA). *'December 8th, 2038: '''NASA launches the Europa Driller and Diver probe to Europa. *'December 31st, 2038': The last printed newspaper is published. 2039 *'April 21st, 2039:' Death of , Premier of North Korea, at an age of . *'June 9th, 2039: Death of Chairman Kim Jong-un from stress-related causes, at an age of estimated to be anywhere from 55 to 57. *'''June 15th, 2039: The US finishes the construction of its first, the first, Martian base, Spirit. *'June 21st, 2039: '''Acting Premier of North Korea, , is assassinated. He was years old. This is the beginning shot of the North Korean Civil War. *'June 23rd, 2039:' EASE finds primitive, microscopic life on Enceladus. *'July 18th, 2039: SpaceX’s asteroid mining division is founded. *'''August 3rd, 2039: Director Steven Spielberg dies at an age of 93. *'September 29th, 2039: '''Construction of the Shepard base is finished. *'October 15th, 2039: South Korea begins intervention in the North Korean Civil War. *'November 17th, 2039: '''Actor Mark Hamill dies at an age of 87. *'December 18th, 2039: 'Russian President Vladimir Putin dies at age 87. His death results in the start of Russia destabilizing to 90s (pre-Putin) levels. 2040s 2040 *'January 19th, 2040: India lands its first person on the Moon. *'August 5th, 2040: '''China begins intervention in the North Korean Civil War. *'October 28th, 2040: The US makes a claim on the Antarctic region of Marie Byrd Land. *'November 2nd, 2040: '''Masdar City is completed, after numerous delays. *'November , 2040: **The 2040 US Presidential Election. **The 2040 US Elections. 2041 *'January 19th, 2041: '''The US lands the first person on Mercury. *'June 1st, 2041: Subway announces their bankruptcy. *'September 4th, 2041: '''Actor Arnold Schwarznegger dies at an age of 94. 2042 *'July 14th, 2042: The North Korean Civil War ends. *'July 23rd, 2042: '''The Treaty of Hamhung is signed between the tattered North Korean government, the People’s Republic of China, and South Korea. The North Korean government is dissolved. The provinces of Nampho, Pyongyang, North and South Hwangae, Kaesong, and Kangwan are ceded to South Korea, along with a small portion a small portion of souther South Pyongan. China establishes a new puppet government, the People’s Republic of Korea, in the remaining territories and installs Kim Jong-un’s daughter Kim Ju-ae as leader. *'July 26th, 2042: The PRK’s capital is established in Hamhung. *'''August 2nd, 2042: The first episode of the Teen Wolf reboot airs on Amazon Video. *'September 15th, 2042: '''The Europa Driller and Diver probe lands on Europa, the Driller half begins drilling a moderately sized hole - in order to allow the Diver to get through. *'November 2nd, 2042: The 2042 WTA Tour ends. Notable results: **25-year old Tara Djokovic ends the year as world #6. *'November , 2042: '''The 2042 US Midterm Elections. Notable results: **Democrat Malia Obama defeats Republican , to become Illinois Senator for the 1st District. **Democrat Sasha Obama defeats Republican , to become Illinois Senator for the 3rd District. 2043 *'March 5th, 2043: 'The UN makes a mandate banning manned missions to Europa, Titan, and Enceladus in order to protect the life found on said planets. *'July 14th, 2043: The Aral Sea restoration project is completed, the sea is restored to pre-Soviet damage. *'October 1st, 2043: '''Former President George W. Bush dies at an age of 97. *'October 27th, 2043:' Elon Musk becomes the world’s first trillionaire. *'November 1st, 2043: The 2043 WTA Tour Ends, notable results: **26-year old Alexis “Lexy” Olympia Ohanian Jr. ends the year as world #4. *'November 17th, 2043: '''The US begins construction of the first base on Mercury, Hermes I. 2044 *'May 7th, 2044: 'Britain’s HS3 rail is completed with its second phase. Connecting many Scottish cities such as Glasgow and Edinburgh to the system. *'September 6th, 2044: 'The US starts construction of its second Martian base, Opportunity. *'November 8th, 2044: **The 2044 US Presidential Election. *'November 18th, 2044: '''Bill Gates dies at an age of 90. 2045 *'June 12th, 2045:' ESA lands its first person on Mars. *'October 13th, 2045: NASA’s Europa Driller and Diver mission reports finding small macroscopic life in Europa, akin to the deep sea communities found around hydrothermal vents on Earth. 2046 *'February 21st, 2046: '''The US finishes construction of Opportunity. *'June 18th, 2046: The first episode of the Gravity Falls reboot is released on Disbrary. *'July 5th, 2046: '''Actor Tom Cruise dies at an age of 84. *'September 26th, 2046: Numerous states in the North Caucasus declare independence from Russia, effectively restarting Insurgency in the Northern Caucasus (which had died down under Putin) *'October 15th, 2046: '''The Hermes I base finishes construction. *'November , 2046: 'The 2046 US Midterm Elections, notable results: **Democrat Emma Gonzalez, former Governor of Florida, defeats incumbent Marco Rubio to become US Senator from Florida. 2047 *'June , 2047: The 2047, 14th total, FIFA Women’s World Cup begins. *'July 7th, 2047: '''China lands the first person on Ceres. *'July , 2047: The 2047 FIFA Women’s World Cup ends. The Spanish team wins, defeating the team. The best scorer and player is Antonia “Tonya” Nadal. 2048 *'January 14th, 2048: '''The Antarctic Treaty goes under review - Australia’s land claim is shrunk by 40% and the construction of small, eco-friendly dome cities (with a maximum population of 5,000) is permitted. *'May 7th, 2048: 'The US begins construction of the Aldrin lunar base. *'May 15th, 2048: 'India lands its first person on Mars. *'May 16th, 2048: 'Scientist Bill Nye dies at an age of 91. *'June 26th, 2048: 'The UK lands its first person on Mars. *'August 30th, 2048: The Insurgency of the North Caucasus ends; Chechnya, Dagestan, Ossetia, and Circassia (including Karachay-Cherkessia, south-east Krasnodar Krai, Adygea, Karbadino-Balkaria, and southern Stavropol Krai) all gain independence. *'September 6th, 2048: '''Weird Al Yankovic dies at an age of 88. *'November , 2048: ' **The 2048 US Presidential Election. **The 2048 US Elections, notable Results: ***Democrat Malia Obama defeats Republican to become US Senator from Illinois. 2049 *'June 5th, 2049: The US begins construction of the first Ceresian base, Demeter I. *'''July 19th, 2049: Crown Princess Toshi dies at an age of 47, in an incident paralleling the death of Princess Diana over 50 years ago. *'September 19th, 2049: '''The Ukrainian government begins occupation of Crimea. 2050s 2050 *'April 29th, 2050: Construction of the Aldrin base is finished. 2051 *'June 18th, 2051: '''China lands the first person on Ganymede. *July 8th, 2051: Justin Bieber dies at an age of 57, from a drug overdose. *'August 6th, 2051: 'On the 40th anniversary of the Curiosity rover landing, the US begins construction of its third Martian base, Curiosity. *'August 21st, 2051: 'The world population reaches 9 billion people. *'September 5th, 2051: 'Gordon Ramsay dies at an age of 83. *'September 21st, 2051: 'The beginning of Insurgency in the Volgas. *'November 2nd, 2051: 'The Demeter I Ceresian base is finished. 2052 *'July 12th, 2052: Mastermind behind Zelda and Mario Shigeru Miyamoto dies at an age of 99. *'November , 2052: ' **The 2052 US Presidential Election **The 2052 US Elections, notable results: ***49-year old Democrat Maddy Mitchell defeats Republican , to become US Senator from Washington. 2053 *'January 16th, 2053: '''Martian Base Curiosity is finished. 2054 *'July 15th, 2054:' The Republican Party adopts bioconservatism as one of its main ideologies. *'October 24th, 2054:' End of the Insurgency of the Volgas, the Volgan Union (comprised of Tatarstan, Chuvashia, Bashkortostan, Mari El, Mordovia, southern Nizhny Novgorod Oblast, the Satkinsky, Katav-Ivanovsky, and Ashinsky Districts of the Cheylabinsk Oblast, the Western half of the Orenburg Oblast, and southern Udmurt) gains independence. Kazakhstan occupies the Eastern half of the former Orenburg Oblast. *'November , 2054:' The 2054 US Midterm Elections, notable results: **46-year old Republican Ethan Williams defeats Democrat , to become Governor of Indiana. **Democrat Sasha Obama defeats Republican to become US Senator from Illinois. 2055 *'January 10th, 2055:' Jeff Bezos dies at an age of 90. *'June 16th, 2055: The Democratic Party adopts bioliberalism as one of its main ideologies. *'''July 9th, 2055: The US lands the first person into Venus’ atmosphere, establishing the Aplat (atmospheric platform) base. 2056 *'August 6th, 2056: '''Guy Fieri dies at an age of 88. *'October 5th, 2056:' China lands the first person on Callisto. *'November , 2056:' **The 2056 US Presidential Election: The Democratic ticket of Emma Gonzalez and , defeats the Republican ticket of and . **2056 US Elections *'November 6th, 2056: Former President Kamala Harris dies at an age of 92. 2057 *'January 20th, 2057: '''Emma Gonzalez is inaugurated and becomes the 52nd President as well as the first Latino President and the first Bisexual President. *'June 8th, 2057: 'Australia lands its first person on the moon. *'August 5th, 2057: Director J.J. Abrams dies at an age of 91. 2058 *'June 15th, 2058:' Russia establishes the Venera Venus atmospheric base. *'August 9th, 2058: '''China establishes the first Venusian Space Station. 2059 *'April 9th, 2059: Jack of All Trades Dwayne Johnson dies at an age of 86. 2060s 2060 *'''July 18th, 2060: The US establishes the first Jovian Space Station, Olympus. 2061 *'August 1st, 2061: '''Emperor Naruhito dies at an age of 101. Daughter of Princess Toshi, , becomes Empress of Japan. 2062 *'April 21st, 2062:' Actor David Tennant dies at an age of 91. 2063 *'April 11th, 2063: ' The 2063 Quebecan independence referendum. 52% Yes, 45% No, 3% Undecided. *'October 5th, 2063: South Africa lands its first person on the moon. 2064 *'April 6th, 2064: '''Actor Chris Pratt dies at an age of 84. *'April 17th, 2064: 'Singer Alecia Moore (P!NK) dies at an age of 84. 2065 *'December 2nd, 2065: The US begins construction of the first Callistan base, Galileo. 2066 *'August 18th, 2066: '''Singer Lady Gaga dies at an age of 80. 2067 *'August 8th, 2067: Callistan base Galileo finishes construction. *'September 8th, 2067: '''Singer Beyonce dies at an age of 86. 2068 *'February 7th, 2068: 'Quebec gains independence from Canada. *'April 19th, 2068: Elon Musk dies at an age of 96. *'September 2nd, 2068: '''Singer Bruno Mars dies at an age of 82. 2069 *'September 7th, 2069: Canada removes French as one of its official languages. 2070s 2070 2071 *'March 4th, 2071: '''Maritime US Statehood referendum **New Brunswick - 53% Yes, 46% No **Nova Scotia - 52% Yes, 48% No **Prince Edward Island - 51% Yes, 49% No *'April 2nd, 2071: Playwright and actor Lin-Manuel Miranda dies at an age of 91. *'May 17th, 2071:' Former Tennis Player Roger Federer dies at an age of 89. *'September 5th, 2071: '''Writer Alex Hirsch dies at an age of 86. 2072 *'December 1st, 2072: Singer Miley Cyrus dies at an age of 79. 2073 *'''February 21st, 2073: King William the V dies at an age of 80. *'April 7th, 2073: '''Singer Adele dies at an age of 84. *'September 7th, 2073:' New Brunswick, Nova Scotia, and Prince Edward Island are admitted into the union and become the , , and states respectively. 2074 *'April 21st, 2074:' Mark Zuckerberg dies at an age of 90. *'July 6th, 2074:' Coronation of King George the VIII. 2075 *'June 15th, 2075: Former Tennis Player and Coach Rafael Nadal dies at an age of 89. 2076 *'May 21st, 2076: '''Former Tennis Player Novak Djokovic dies at an age of 89. *'September 29th, 2076: 'Former Tennis Player and Coach Serena Williams dies at an age of 95. 2077 2078 *'September 25th, 2078: 'The US establishes the first Saturnian Space Station, Golden Sickle I. 2079 *'April 3rd, 2079: 'Singer Taylor Swift dies at an age of 89. 2080s 2080 2081 2082 2083 *'September 15th, 2083: World population reaches 10 billion. 2084 *'July 7th, 2084: '''The US establishes the first Uranusian Space Station. 2085 2086 2087 2088 2089 2090s 2090 2091 2092 2093 *'January 13th, 2093: China lands the first person on Triton. 2094 2095 2096 2097 *'November 9th, 2097: '''The US establishes the first Neptunian Space Station, Trident I. 2098 2099 2100s 2100 2101 2102 2103 *'February 18th, 2103: 'The US lands the first person on Pluto. 2104 2105 2106 2107 2108 *'December 4th, 2108: The US beings construction of the first Plutonian base, Tombaugh. 2109 2110s 2110 2111 2112 2113 2114 2115 2116 2117 2118 2119 2120s 2120 2121 2122 2123 2124 2125 2126 2127 2128 2129 2130s 2130 2131 2132 2133 2134 2135 2136 2137 *'February 18th, 2137:' World population reaches 11 billion. 2138 2139 Category:Timeline Category:Scenario: BetaverseAnewed